


An Expected Happening

by spaceboytsukki



Series: KuroKen Month [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma decide it's time to inform the Nekoma Team they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Expected Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, it's been too long since I posted. This is for KuroKen Month, Day 1: Team! 
> 
> This was a little rushed but I hope you guys like it! I'll be attempting to do something for everyday of KuroKen Month this year! So if you wanna stick around for that!

Kuroo's jittery. There's a proud smile on his face but his hands are sweaty all the same. 

They had decided that after 2 weeks of steady dating (AKA lots of sleepovers and experimental kisses) they were going to tell them. Kuroo and Kenma are going to tell the Nekoma Team they're dating. 

Kuroo had come to Kenma's house early that morning before practice. Just to see if Kenma was alright and if he still wanted to tell the team. Kenma was firm in his decision, causing Kuroo to grin and press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. Said boyfriend then grumbled at him with pink tinted cheeks.

Now, as they were walking towards the gym hand in hand Kuroo could tell Kenma was nervous. His nose was scrunched up the tiniest bit and his grip on Kuroo's hand was tight. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo muttered, pulling him carefully to a stop. "Don't be nervous. If you don't want to tell them yet, we don't have to. It's okay, you know I don't care." He reassures.

Kenma nods and tugs Kuroo towards the door by their joined hands. 

"Though, it's gonna be nice to brag about you to Bo." Kuroo smirks at the thought. His bestfriend is going to be totally jealous, considering his own raging crush on his setter. 

Kenma lets out a small snort of amusement and Kuroo could picture him rolling his eyes, even though he was facing away from him. 

"Come on, Kuro." He mumbles, tugging him along. His feet halt infront of the door and Kuroo's knows he's trying to get the courage to slide it open. 

He squeezes Kenma's hand, hoping to comfort the setter. "Hey..." His other hand comes up slowly to Kenma's chin, gently getting him to meet his eyes. "We'll be fine. They're our friends. Our teammates. You know they would never not accept us." Kenma nods and takes in a deep breath.

Leaning down, Kuroo pecks Kenma's lips, causing the other to start. 

"We got this." He murmers. "Ready?"

"Yea." Kuroo can almost see the determination behind the word. Reaching forward, Kuroo slides the door open with ease and a smile on his face.

The entrance of the 2 teammates to the gym doesn't draw much attention from the other inhabits. That is until a very lanky, very obnoxious spiker screams at the top of his lungs.

"KENMA-SAN! KUROO-SAN! ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?" Lev's voice echoes and Kuroo can't contain his startled laugh. The gym goes silent, teammates turning to see what the commotion is. 

"Finally!" Yamamoto holler from a few yards away, interupting the silence. Kuroo looks toward him in shock. "I mean, I thought Yaku-san was gonna make us all be quiet about it forever till you told us!" He elaborates, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, it's kinda obvious." Inuoka pipes in.

"Oh be quiet it you! You were almost as blind as Lev was about it!" Yamamoto snorts. Inuoka let's out an offended noise.

Kuroo can't help but laugh and turn to Kenma. "I didn't think we were that obvious." He comments and Kenma nods, eyes going wide.

"Yea, we kinda guessed it forever ago. I mean, I understood why you guys wanted to keep it a secret for a while but I honestly didn't think you'd wait so long to tell us." Yaku shrugs. Kenma cheeks go a darker shade of red.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Yaku-san. We wanted to wait a little." Kenma murmers, hand holding tightly to Kuroo's.

"A little! Yea right! More like forever!!" Yamamoto stops bickering with Inuoka to chime in on the conversation.

"I think you're exagerating a little bit." Kuroo laughs. "It's only been 2 weeks." At that sentence the gym goes silent once again. 

"2 weeks?" Yaku blanches next to Kenma. Kuroo looks at the libro in confusion. 

"Yea?" One look at Kenma and Kuroo can tell he wants the floor to swallow him whole.

"Oh my god." He whispers, free hand going to cover his face.

"Wait, what?" Kuroo questions his flustered boyfriend.

"Yaku-san, how long did you think we were dating?" Kenma asks quietly, hand covering his eyes partially.

"Kenma, I mean, I thought..." Yaku coughs. "Quite a bit longer than 2 weeks."

"Yaku-san..." Kenma repeats. Kuroo looks between the pair and suddenly it connects.

 "Oh." He mutters, eyes wide.

"At least 6 months." Yaku confesses, scratching the back of his head. Kenma lets out a pained noise, while Kuroo's gapes at him. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You're kidding." Kuroo gasps. Yaku shakes his head.

"Sorry Kuroo. I honestly thought you guys were." Yamamoto's cackling somewhere nearby and Kuroo can hear the giggles coming from the rest of the team.

Lev decides then in the moment to coming rushing over.

"I thought you were dating but Yaku-san said to leave you alone! But I knew it! It was really obvious, ya know! And-" Before Lev can continue, Yaku places a solid kick to his leg.

"Lev, be quiet!" Yaku scolds. For a second, Lev looks like he's going to whine or continue on the tangent he left off but he stays quiet.

"Anyway, you guys already know the whole team supports you." Yaku smiles and pats Kenma on the back. A few of the team members hoot and holler, others voicing in agreement.

"Okay then." The voice echoes above the excited chatter. "Now that everyone has confirmed my Captain and Setter are dating, lets please resume practice." The words are calm and there's a smile on Coach Nekomata's face.

Kuroo can't help but feel bashful for stopping practice. He's the captain of this team, for gods sake! Kenma gives Kuroo's hand a gentle squeeze and Kuroo smiles down at him, thankful for the comfort. 

"Kuroo, can I speak with you for a moment?" Coach Nekomata calls, and Kenma mets Kuroo's gaze with a concerned look. He smiles reassuringly and kisses his forehead. 

"I'll be fine." He murmers. Kenma nods before squeezing Kuroo's hand one last time and walking over to Yaku.

Treading over to the Coach, Kuroo feels dread building in his chest. The Coach doesn't look angry from what he can tell? Upon reaching him, Kuroo begins to apologize.

"Coach, I apologize for postponing practice and distracting my teammates. As Captain, I should know to be more responsible and keep personal matters separate!" Kuroo bow slightly.

"I do appreciate your apology but I didn't call you over to scold you. This team, any team, should be considered a family. What you did was customary." Coach informs him. "So, as part of this family, I wanted to congratulate you and Kenma. I figured he was a little flustered right now so please pass on the message for me." The Coach's words were and Kuroo smiled. 

"I will, Coach. Thank you." 

"Go practice, Kuroo. Your team needs you." Kuroo nods and heads toward the court.

The team is like a second family to him, and he knows they are to Kenma too. So this was something they needed to do. In the end though, maybe they didn't considering everyone guessed before they even guessed it themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is unbetaed so I apologize for any spelling/grammer errors I missed!


End file.
